


Gentle Rain

by moongalaxied



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Showers, get your head out of the gutter, it's nothing sexual you fucks, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/pseuds/moongalaxied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance tries to wash Keith's hair. It goes more chaotically than either of them would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Rain

Lance's fingers gently massaged themselves into his scalp, telling tales of a careful tenderness that sent a warning through Keith, not being used to the kind touch that the soft pads of Lance's fingers gave him. Keith thought he was undeserving of such benevolent actions; it was a stark contrast to the fires that burned beneath his skin and swam their way into his bones, a brutal rain of spitfire that sang a song of calamity - anything but the serenity that Lance gave off in waves. Still, gradually, he slowly allows himself to succumb to the benevolent spirit that is Lance as his fingers coarse their way through thick locks of ebony hair with the warm water cascading down his already hot body, the sound of the water hitting against the floor reminded Keith of gentle rain in a subsiding thunderstorm.

"Your hair is so thick," commented Lance as he kneaded the suds of the shampoo into Keith's hair, trying to catch every loose strand as he pulled his hair back. Lance's chest was pressed against Keith's back, his breathing steady and even against Keith's neck as Keith's head near positioned itself between Lance's collar bone and the dip in his shoulder. He had his back turned to the taller boy, silently grateful that Lance couldn't see his closed eyes and untroubled expression. He definitely supposed Lance would never let him live it down if he ever managed to conjure anything but an irritated death glare out of Keith. Keith smirked against the water from the shower head at Lance's words.

"Just like you," Keith jested as he peeked one eye open, trying to catch a glance of Lance's expression in the reflection in the window that sat adjacent to them. Lance scowled, tugging roughly on a bunch of locks that he had gathered in his hands. Keith yelped, his body alerting itself once again as his eyes flew open as he felt a burning sensation against his scalp where Lance had pulled. He felt something tickle its way into his eye before it blossomed into a sharp sting, causing Keith to shut his eye over once again. "Ah, fuck."

"Be careful what you say to someone when they have a bunch of your hair in their hands - and stop swearing," Lance bit out. The last part was only added out of habit, used when his siblings would pick up a particularly bad word from him or his older sister. He removed his hands from Keith's now clustered hair, ready to dunk Keith's head back under the shower. Before he could, Keith's hand flew up to cover his eye as he desperately splashed water in his eye. Lance raised an eyebrow, retracting his hands from Keith's head only to place them on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"You got shampoo in my eye, dumbass," Keith grumbled, one of his eyes still squeezed shut as his attempts at removing the suds from his eye proved futile.

"Oh, shit, sorry," Lance muttered hurriedly, his eyes widening as he reached for the shower head, moving Keith's body to face him in the process.

Lance, had he thought this through, might have come up with a better solution than to spray the shower head in Keith's face, but he wanted to fix the situation immediately - as was Lance's nature - worrying about the safety of Keith's eyesight. Finally, returning the shower head to its resting place, Lance came face to face with his figurative death staring in his face as Keith's violet eyes sparkled with an irritated intensity that only Keith could manage, his arms folded rigidly over his chest. In spite of the annoyance that was patently present on Keith's features, Lance couldn't help but giggle as his hair was still clustered at the back and only a slight mop of hair dangled down from Keith's forehead, sticking to his cheek.

Keith tried his best to stay aggravated at Lance, but his smile and laugh was infectious as he soon felt the beginnings of an amused smirk crawl its way on to his face. For now, they both forgot that a universe in need of saviours lay out there, waiting for them, as they both settled into a closed off serenity once again, meant only for them.


End file.
